dragon_ball_xenoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Parallel Quest
Parallel Quests are optional missions that award items upon completion. There are 63 parallel quests in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and 112 in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Parallel Quest are available from the Reception Area. Up to three characters, including your own, may participate in a Parallel Quest. When offline, you can select other warriors to join as support. Some Parallel Quests come directly from warriors you can meet in Conton City rather than the Reception Area. Dragon Ball Xenoverse ★☆☆☆☆☆☆ ★★☆☆☆☆☆ ★★★☆☆☆☆ ★★★★☆☆☆ ★★★★★☆☆ ★★★★★★☆ Majin Revival Tag with Gotenks Majin Banquet Potara Warrior Blast the Super Spirit Bomb! The Cell Games Continued Stop Beerus' Destruction Frieza's Nightmare Returns! Power of a Super Saiyan God Old Rivals and Dragon Balls God of Destruction and His Master ★★★★★★★ Saiyan Battle Evil Seeks Dragon Balls Yet Again! ??? Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance Saiyan Revolt Parent and Child Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle Great Ape Festival New PQs Revenge of the Tuffle Small But Strong! Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan Super 17, the Ultimate Android The Shadow Dragons Insidious Plot First Training Frieza's Siege Against Earth! Room to Spare Eternal Rival Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 ★☆☆☆☆☆☆ Being a Time Patroller A Deal?! The Saiyan Brothers World Tag Team Tournament Prepare for the Attack of Saiyans! Saiyan Blood Saibamen's Revenge ★★☆☆☆☆☆ Attack of the Saiyans Invade Earth The Saiyan King Is...Who? Saiyan Survivors Burst Open and Mix! Simian Battlefront Namekian Dragon Balls Saiyan Pride Gotta Find That Dragon Ball! Defeat Freiza's Army! ★★★☆☆☆☆ Ginyu and the Fruit Force Entrance Exam Fierce Battle! Ginyu Force Frieza! Show Yourself! Tri-Race Coop Dragon Ball Brawl The Explosion of Namek Super Saiyan Legend The Emperor's Brother Clash of Kin! Metal Cooler Riot Legendary Super Saiyan ★★★★☆☆☆ The Androids Attack Challenger Hercule Let's Train Multiple Cell Jr. Hunt Earth in Danger! Return of Ginyu Force! Miscalculations in Time The Cell Games Begin Clash! Perfect Cell! Power Teams 17 and 18 of the Official History ★★★★★☆☆ The Future Warriors! Warriors' Annihilation - Future Chapters Artificial Warriors Change the Future Dragon Balls of the Future Take Back the Dragon Balls! 16 of the Official History Daddy! Don't Die! 2nd World Tournament Tag Team Namek Berserker Majin Chaos Great Saiyaman is Here Super Saiyan Bargain Sale ★★★★★★☆ The Fist of Justice! ??? ??? Hercule Is Number One Hell Is a Picture? ??? ??? ??? The Cell Games Continued ??? Appetite for Destruction! ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? God of Destruction and His Master ★★★★★★★ Things Are Getting Serious! ??? ??? ??? Galactic Patrol, Away! Room to Spare ??? Parent and Child ??? ??? ??? Wake Up! ??? ??? ??? ??? Yamacha Is Number One Saiyan Battle ??? ??? Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Villians Regroup! ??? ??? New PQs Seeking Fighters for Tournament! Universe 6 in a Fix! Warriors of Universe 6 & 7 Vados of the Talent Scout Champa's Hellish Holiday A Destructive Showdown! The Future's Greatest Hope! Doppelganger Dispute! A Fateful Fight with a Deity! Heretics from a Dark World The Zero Mortal Plan Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2